Ciclo cellulara (Cell cycle)
日本語 ;細胞周期（さいぼうしゅうき; cell cycle）は、細胞分裂で生じた娘細胞が、再び母細胞となって再び細胞分裂を行い、新しい娘細胞になるまでの過程。 :Ciclo cellulara （Sellara; cell cycle） e , la celle fila de celle division, devenir celle madre y fe celle division denove, y sera un celle fila nova q processo e . ;主に出芽酵母(S. Cerevisiae)や分裂酵母(S. Pombe)の温度感受性変異株を用いた研究でその制御機構が明らかにされた。 :Chefelie ce revelitar'e de estudie con mutanto temperature-sensitiva d' levadura germinanta (S. Cerevisiae) y levadura fisiona (S. Pombe) English ;Cell cycle, or cell-division cycle, is the series of events that takes place in a cell leading to its division and duplication (replication). :Celle ciclo, o celle-division ciclo, e la series de eventos q ter places en un celle conducirant a sus division y duplicacion (replicacion). ;In cells without a nucleus (prokaryotic), the cell cycle occurs via a process termed binary fission. :En celles sin un nucleo (prokaryotic), la celle ciclo ocurir via un processo nomerit binaria fision. ;In cells with a nucleus (eukaryotes), the cell cycle can be divided in two brief periods: :En celles con un nucleo (eukaryotes), la cell ciclo p dividitar en dua breva periodos: ;interphase—during which the cell grows, accumulating nutrients needed for mitosis and duplicating its DNA— :enterphase-durante q la celle crecer, acumular nutrientos nececita per mitosis y duplicar sus DNA- ;and the mitosis (M) phase, during which the cell splits itself into two distinct cells, often called "daughter cells". :y la mitosis (M) phase, durante q la celle escinderse al celle dua distintosa, soven apelit "fila celle". ;The cell-division cycle is a vital process by which a single-celled fertilized egg develops into a mature organism, as well as the process by which hair, skin, blood cells, and some internal organs are renewed. :La celle-division ciclo e una vital processo par q un singla-cellarita fertilizita uevo developer al una organismo matura, az bien az la processo par cual cabela, piela, sangre celles, y qelq interior organes renovitar. Français ;Le cycle cellulaire est l'ensemble des phases par lesquelles une cellule passe entre deux divisions successives. :La ciclo cellulara e l' ensemble de l' phases par q una celle processopassword?contraseña? entre du divisiones successivas. Português ;Em biologia, chama-se ciclo celular o conjunto de processos que se passam numa célula viva entre duas divisões celulares. :En biologia, appelit ciclo cellulara o emsemble de processos q pasar un celle viva entre dua divisiones cellulara. ;O ciclo celular consiste na intérfase e na fase mitótica, que inclui a mitose e a divisão celular (citocinese). :La ciclo cellulara consistar un interphase y en phase mitotic, q incluir mitosis y un division cellulara (cytokinesis). Italiano ;Il ciclo cellulare, o ciclo di divisione cellulare (CDC), è la serie di eventi che avvengono in una cellula eucariote tra una divisione cellulare e quella successiva. :La ciclo cellulara, o ciclo de division cellulara (CDC), e la serie de eventos q ocurir en una celle eucariotic entre una division cellulara e la successiva. ;La durata del ciclo cellulare varia col variare della specie, del tipo di cellula e delle condizioni di crescita. :La duracion de l' ciclo cellulara variar con varial de la specie, de l' tipo de celle y de l' condition de crecimiento.